


Touch Tone Telephone

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghost Mary AU, Lucifer might be possessing Jess idk, Trans Sam Winchester, WIP, idk what this is yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Mary haunts the Impala. Imaginary friends get roped into things.
Kudos: 6





	Touch Tone Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwillow27458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/gifts).



> my keyboard broke and my computer restarted as i was writing this and i lost everything so please bear with me
> 
> inspired by a post by benevolentsam (also I completely forgot to ask if that was cool so if it isn't please let me know! I'll take this down if you aren't okay with it for any reason)
> 
> chapter title a song by lemon demon

Sully, as a general rule, was a house-bound imaginary friend. However, with Sam being trapped in the locked Impala (unlocked under conditions where the weather permitted circled by salt in an abandoned motel parking lot or emptied-out gas station at 2 am, or a covered embankment, more often than not when Dean is assisting John in a hunt or they are both off doing other errands, most of the time he ends up in the middle of the leather interior of a place Sam has no choice but to call home.

Which is where he stumbles upon Mary Winchester- very radiant, very dead, slightly charred, and very, very frustrated.

\--

Mary will admit, being a vengeful earthbound spirit, while being a step up from a Hellbound spirit, is not all it's chalked up to be.

And it is very, very aggravating to try and parent and support your children when your widowed husband seems intent to drive them headlong into a life you'd tried to keep them free off. She understands the intent behind it- half revenge, half rationalizations of keeping them safe- but it feels more like driving their children directly into danger, and if it keeps up, Mary isn't sure they'd be facing whatever evil she'd fallen victim to before they met an untimely end due to John enforcing certain lifestyle choices upon his children.

And trying to parent her very alive, very vulnerable children with various exposure to the supernatural from beyond the grave is challenging, when no one can hear her, attempts to manifest and physically cause results lead to John being even more paranoid and trigger-happy around supernatural signs, and more distress for everyone.

That doesn't mean Mary isn't keen on finding a solution.

She has to find a way to protect them. Unfinished business is unfinished business.

And for all the ways Mary had tried to leave the life, it never really left her.


End file.
